Something RANDOM!
by The Letter M
Summary: This... is boredom... boredom... reader.... SHAKE HANDS NOW!!! BWAHA! @.@ !


I am so bored right now. I'm sitting here in Geometry. We went to the computer lab so that we could type up some gay project that I already had done. She caught me playing Solitaire and now I have a detention. It sucks ass. I wish I had Shaaf for this class. She's really pretty nice. unlike Capson, who is an ass breathed moron! I HATE HER! WHY ISN'T SHE DEAD YET!? I'm so bored right now. Bored out of my mind! I think I'm gonna kill Rick for being an assbag.  
  
Me: Rick Such-n-such. I now sentace you to DEATH on the grounds of. BEING AN ASSBAG!  
  
Rick: OH NO! ITSACL-CLAND HE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!  
  
Me: Uhm. YES! BWAHAHAHAAA!  
  
Rick: *Pedro's* NOOOOOOOO!  
  
Me: *Evil maniacal laughter as she takes out her clean, SHARP, new machete of DOOOOM!*  
  
Rick: *Runs for his life*  
  
Me: *More evil laughter as she. wait. I'm getting carried away.*  
  
So anyway. I'm bored, right? Yeah. and I can't get in trouble because I'm in Microsoft Word and she's stupid as hell! STUPID CAPSON!  
  
Lin: Hey. Whatcha doin?  
  
M: WHATHTEHELL!?  
  
Lin: Whoa. back down on the Scruples pop, M. Its just me.  
  
M: Uhm. How the hell did you get into my lj entry?  
  
Lin: That wasn't a set plan. You had no CLUE what you were gonna do with this.  
  
M: . yeah.  
  
Lin: *looks all spooty*  
  
M: STOP IT!  
  
Lin: MAKE ME, BITCH!  
  
M: *Grab's Lin's hair and begins beating the carp out of her. (.yes.carp.)*  
  
Lin: *Simultaneously does the exact same thing*  
  
Dib: *Walks in and steps around the fighting girls* Whoa. catfight.  
  
Lin: *Stops whomping M and begins glomping Dib* OH MY DIBBY WIBBY POO POO!!!  
  
M: Now that's just sick. *Sits on the floor, rubbing her eye*  
  
Dib: *Is happy with all the glompage* I luuuuuuuuuuurve you LIN!  
  
Lin: AND I LUUUUUUUURVE YOU TOO, DIBBY!  
  
M: *Gags, fakely*  
  
Nny: WHAT THE FUCK! WHY THE HELL AM I HERE!?  
  
M: *Shrugs* I unno.  
  
Nny: Weird.  
  
M: Yeah.  
  
Lin: *Still glomping Dib* WAS there a point to any of this?  
  
M: That's what I was just trying to figure out.  
  
Nny: I'm still wondering. Why am I here?  
  
M: Don't you think if I KNEW that I'd TELL YOU!?  
  
Nny: Hey. don't get cocky. I can still kill. stuff  
  
M: Uhm. yeah. you kinda trailed off there.  
  
Nny: Don't talk to me. *Walks away angst-ily*  
  
M: Uhm. sure. hey. ARE YOU TWO MAKING OUT!?  
  
Lin: *Looks up from her obviously big, messy kissing session with Dib* .Uhm. no.WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?  
  
M: Oooookay. so now I'm left. ALL ALONE.Hey. whats this doing here?  
  
Tennis Ball: PICK ME UP!!! I'M DAYGLO!!!  
  
M: Uhm. Okay. *Picks up tennis ball* I didn't know tennis balls could talk.  
  
Tennis Ball: They could and they can! ITS AMAZING!  
  
M: Wow. you're more hyper than I am!  
  
Tennis Ball: YEP! WOW I'M HYPER!!!  
  
M: I can see that. *Smile*  
  
Tennis Ball: WOW! I WISH I HAD A FACE!  
  
M: Heehee!  
  
Tennis Ball: Why are you laughing at my pain? I am saddened deeply because I cannot smile as you do and all you do for me is mock me.  
  
Kit: That's not very nice, M.  
  
K: Uhm. yeah.  
  
Kit:. Neither of us know what to say so.uhm.we're gonna go away now.  
  
K: Or.something. HEY IS THAT JASHON!?  
  
Dib, M, Lin, Kit, and Nny: *All look up* WHERE!?  
  
*K grabs Kit's hand and runs away*  
  
M: Uhm. okay. that was. odd.  
  
*Tennis Ball sits, quivering in M's hand and making whimpery baby sounds*  
  
M: Aww. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-  
  
Tennis Ball: AWW! ITS OKAY!  
  
M: I LOVE YOU TENNIS BALL!  
  
Tennis Ball: I LOVE YOU TOO, M!  
  
*Shows M hugging the little green-yellow ball and then, years later, them marrying and everything with a little tennis ball tuxedo. Sniffle. Its so beautiful! -ahem- *  
  
M: So what now?  
  
Tennis Ball: Now, we RULE THE WORLD.I mean. we go on a honey moon, honey.  
  
M: You're so cute! *Kisses the ball as they get into the limo*  
  
Tennis Ball: *Thinks* Yes. cute. little do you know. YOU'RE KISSING MY ASS! BWAHAHAHAHAA!  
  
The. END? 


End file.
